Playing Fair
by purpleteddy
Summary: After being accused of working for Voldermort Sirius is sent to Azkaban, but after only a two days Sirius is given back to his mate Remus who has the authority to keep Sirius under his Protection and Rule due to the mans creature status. Remus, although in love, still believes that Sirius betrayed his friends. RL/SB


**summary**

**After being accused of working for Voldermort Sirius is sent to Azkaban, but ****after only a two days Sirius is given back to his mate Remus who has the authority to keep Sirius under his Protection and Rule due to the mans creature status. Remus, although in love, still believes that Sirius betrayed his friends.**

**slash.**

* * *

"It's fine Sirius" Remus whispered softly, calming down the hysterical and sobbing man his arms "your my mate, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sirius didn't stop crying but instead pawed at the blond mans shirt pulling him closer; you could see from his expression he had a lot of trust in the man. Usually Sirius didn't like to show this side to him; the part that was venerable and dependant, he hated to be thought of as submissive to anyone but right now he was just to traumatised to care .

Remus sat down pulling the man on his lap and watching as Sirius instinctively curled up to him, shivering as Remus stroked his hair soothingly.

"How much longer till the boat man can take us back, my mate is sick." Remus snapped, shooting the men a cold glare. He blamed them for his mated current state, they should have been faster processing his pass over to him .

As a mate, Sirius should never have even been put in Azkaban at all . The laws were simple, if a mate of a creature violated the law the other person was given sole charge of that said person. The would live a comfortable under their mates care, having to follow any order given. It was the only solution, to make the criminal a slave to his lover or else both the criminal and the innocent would die because of their bond when the criminal rotted away in the prison.

"Not long" The man responded a little shaken at the dominants cold demeanour; dominants were scary and if they felt threatened for their mates the law was on their side . If they murdered someone with the reason of fearing the physical or mental safety of their mate, or even that felt someone had wronged their loved one too far, they were well within their right to torture, brutalise and kill. The guard was planning to keep his distance for the time being.

Remus scowled, pulling his coat off and wrapping it round his loved one. Sirius sniffed as if taking in the smell and then relaxed a little mumbling something unintelligent to himself; Remus was burning with rage. Furious that this had been allowed to happen.

"don't leave me" Remus eventually made out between all the noise."...so sorry"

"I won't leave you, you'll be staying with me from now on. As my mate their laws, you'll be under my protection and rule" Remus whispered.

Sirius tensed at this, he knew what that law meant; being a member of the Black family laws and traditions had been drilled into from a young age. Under his Protection and Rule meant he would have to obey everything he was told to, and although a Alpha would never intentionally harm their mate he knew not many dominants where above abusing this position of a power , dominants such as Remus. It was in their nature to like to control.

"shh. You know I won't hurt you, despite your crimes ." Remes said. Sirius though knew Remus was angry at him inside, but simply wasn't going to say anything in his current state. "or is that not the issue my rebellious lover?"

Sirius wanted to cry at the question alone, he knew what Remus meant, what he was being accused off. Sirius had never taken well to being the submissive in the relationship, he was brought up like the proper alpha male. Strong, in control and mishevios by nature; they didn't take well to authority figures of any kind.

Remus had had to spend an awful long time trying to court Sirius; Sirius loved his freedom and despite loving Remus too he fought the relationship every step of the way. It was just his nature and upbringing to fight.

And though Remus tried to be lenient; he was furious every time Sirius hurt himself doing one of his stupid pranks, got demanding every time he lied and got viscously jealous every time he so much as talked to another man outside their little friend group. He had little way to keep Sirius in check on the most part , but the man was independent and intelligent and there was only so many time you could tell him ' no ' before he would lash out and do what he wanted anyway.

Now, all bet where off with one little order from his Alpha. Off course Remus would abuse his power, Sirius was far more independent than all the other subs and Remus might like his wit and creativity but he also hated having the man always rebelling against him.

He looked down; the man looked so docile. All the fight had left him, he _needed_ him and Remus took satisfaction in the knowledge. It was so selfish, but then he was allowed to be... and with what crimes Sirius had committed he didn't even have to feel guilty . Sirius owed him .

"I'm sorry Remy, I'm so sorry about what happened to James and Lily"

Remus eyes hardened and then went cold at the mention of his former friends names; he loved Sirius but it didn't stop him hating what he had done, as far as Remus was concerned the man had sold his friends out to Voldermort knowing they would be killed . He couldn't hate his mate though, this knowledge just tormented him.

Sirius denied ever turning his ex friends in, but the evidence stacked against him was solid. Sirius knew that denying the claim would only incense Remus, something he was too tired to do at the moment . He knew Remus was angry and he also knew Remus believed the court; Remus was a man of logic all in all.

"Eat this" Remus ordered pulling out some chocolate from his pocket .Sirius almost wanted to laughed, Remus's answer to everything...chocoate. "that's an order."

* * *

The ride back was cold; for Remus more than anyone as he had already sacrificed his coat . Sirius was allready fast asleep and huddled up on his lap . The man was covered in dirt head to toe and dressed in rags and yet he still had an oddly aristocratic beauty. He was a Black though and through.

Remus looked down' long lashes, delicate lips, fragile with high cheekbones. He continued to stare at him in silence and brushed his fingers though his hair; again, the silky black lock never seemed to knot and where still as soft as ever as they curled round his fingertips.

"Mhh" Sirius purred contently in his sleep, Even the boat men stopped at the sound. There was always something about Sirius voice that entranced people, made people want to listen. His voice was as beautiful as the rest of him, it why he got the nickname 'the playboy siren' by a lot of the girls.

"Why are you stopping?" Remus all but hissed getting the men's attention again; they flushed and carried on not responding. When Remus was being possessive people always seemed to cower slightly at the sight of him even the ones who had known him for ages and he was good friends with.

The ride was a long one, but Sirius slept the whole way though like a baby. Remus sighed, he must have not been able to sleep at all whilst in Azkaban. Part of him thought the man deserved the pain, the other part was suffering knowing his mate had been hurt. He was safe now anyway, Remus decided it was safer for his sanity to not think about it, he was hurt about the whole thing and he could understand what would make his mate do something like this. He almost found it difficult to understand how a man so traitorous and manipulative was _his_ mate, how he never was it coming . Sirius was not the man he thought he was, the man he fell for; not completely anyway, he was disappointed, but at the same time it was still the man he loved and was destined for since birth .

* * *

Arriving home he placed Sirius down on the large double bed. Slowly peeling of the clothes to be burnt and he assessed the damage done ,fire burning in his eyes as he saw bruises upon cuts and a mess of scars that would takes months if not years to heal. Using a cleaning spell Sirius hair and skin was back to it normal clean state; not the normal impeccable state he usually kept himself in but decent enough for the time being.

Remus smiled; in the morning he would wash and dry his hair for him like he always did. As children Sirius had always enjoyed being pampered; when he left home and their were no servants who would wash his hair for him he had all but begged Remus too.

He was manipulative; a big cheeky grin on his face as he got his own way. Even then before Remus knew Sirius would be him mate he couldn't help himself from wanting to spoil the boy, to be the only who could spoil him.

He couldn't complain either; no one else got to see this side of Sirius, playing with the bubble's splashing around and making inappropriate jokes just to him alone . It made him special . When he got older he was especially grateful because by then the boy was so used to being bathed by Remus he didn't even question having him washing him. Not even when knowing the man wanted to mate him, he just trusted him without ever thinking .

Even better than that, he didn't want to wash himself. It was their little ritual, the only thing he still pouted for. He liked the feel of Remus massaging his finger though his hair, rubbing and kneading down his back. He wouldn't know where to start with all those beauty product anyway, plus Remus always got his look just right.

It was Remus's little victory' that no one else at Hogwarts got to see him naked like that, because even Sirius didn't want the other's coming in and disturbing their bath time. As a child he liked being the centre of Remus's attention when being pampered, he didn't want the other boys getting spoilt by Remy too, he had always had a very demanding nature . So no one ever got to see Sirius naked but him; when they were younger Sirius was jealous and locked them out and when they were older Remus locked them out for exactly the same reason. A different, more possessive jealousy than Sirius's, but jelousy all the same.

It was also one of the few time that Sirius wouldn't fight him over every last thing and gave Remus choice on what he smelt like, looked like...everything . Even better, Sirius loved him for it; he would revert back to his childhood mentality. All barriers down, goofing around with that cheeky grin that said 'I know I'm taking advantage making you spoil me, but I like it'. Habit really, in his head the bathroom was like a safe heaven that he connected to good memories from an early age; for some reason it didn't extend to anywhere else but this room.

Sirius stretched his hand out grabbing hold of Remus, eyes fluttering spell must have woken him up.

"home?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"yes, where home now. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Remus asked. Sirius looked up and snuggled closer; his eyes looked haunted from his time in Azkaban and was a nervousness about his overly observant stare like he was scared of how Remus was going to react to him.

"Can I..." He whispered, uncertainty and venerability clear in his voice. and "you'll stay won't? I don't ..you don't have to..I mean of course you don't but I'm. I-"

Remus nodded knowing that Sirius would struggle to say he was scared and tucked them both into the sheets. Wrapping his arms around his mate he pulled the man flush up against him; pleased when he didn't moan about being manhandled.

"Go to sleep" Remus whispered.

* * *

The next day Remus stayed by Sirius until he woke up. He'd woke up a good fours hour before his mate did, but he lay their patiently just encase the man was sick or woke up from a sudden nightmare. It wasn't until two that Sirius woke and he was thankfully fine.

"you need to eat" Remus said handing him over a bowl of porridge . Sirius knew he shouldn't be fussy, but the porridge looked awful, it wasn't even cooked with milk. He pulled a disgusted face and looked up and Remus just about ready to demand something else "Eat."

He didn't have a choice; Remus had ordered. Taking a bite he realised the food tasted worse than it looked and he glared up to meet unsympathetic eyes.

So that's how it was. Remus would make sure no harm came to him but he wasn't going to indulge him . His rules were going to be firm, no more spoiling him; Remus had clearly decided that though he loved him he did not deserve such a privilege, any spoils would have to be earned. Firm rules and no disobedient behaviour

Sirius heart sank at the realisation but quickly realised he had to change his behaviour; if he kept this up he would only annoy the man and lose what few privileges he was getting. Tipping the bowl he swallowed the mixture in one and passed it back over to Remus who, though he didn't look impressed at his bad manners said nothing.

"how are you feeling?" Remus asked placing the empty bowl down on the bedside table softly.

"Good" Sirius said sinking back down onto the bed .Remus noticed however he wouldn't look him in the eye as he said it "very good now, thanks"

Remus bit is tongue, he hated when he was lied too.

* * *

Yeah, Remus ... play nice OK?

anyway, if you liked the story please reviews, many thanks for reading!


End file.
